


No Way Back

by Driving_This_Bus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Here Come The Tags We Are All Looking For, I'm Not Ashamed, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driving_This_Bus/pseuds/Driving_This_Bus
Summary: Another year. Another Birthday. Hermione has no idea what is coming for her.Inspired by Hit The Back from King Princess
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write some smut for my birthday and who better to write about then the amazing witch I share it with. Also, it's Talk Like A Pirate Day. Have fun with that fact.
> 
> I'm just a Califorian with no clue about the French language or anything to do with Europe. I apoligize for my ignorance.
> 
> No beta. Enter at your own risk.
> 
> I own nothing.

Today had been rough. Hermione has had tough days before working as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but today has made it in her top five worst work days ever. The morning began with an owl at her window at five in the morning. Ron, of course, was sound asleep. He could sleep through anything these days. Hermione wished she had that ability. She went to the window and let the barn owl in. It was clear he had travelled a great distance to get this information to her. The witch gave the exhausted owl a treat before sending him on his way. It was a note from Auror Dhillon regarding an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. She had tracked him to Thailand and would she would have him back in prison within the next couple of days. Hermione appreciated the update but she would have to remind the young eager Auror, again, about only sending owls to her house in cases of an emergency.

Since she was awake, Hermione didn’t want to waste the morning. The brunette showered and dressed for work. She considered leaving a note for Ron to let him know she went in to work early but to be honest with herself it wouldn’t really matter in the end. Ron and herself had become complacent over the years. She hated that it had come to this in their relationship but she still held out hope that things would turn around. He was her best friend after all and she loved him. They had been through so much together. The thought of leave honestly scared her. He had become her rock or at least he used to be her rock. When they had a chance to truly be alone together, she considered that maybe he felt the same. That he too was a coward just like her. Where was the Gryffindor inside them? Had it died out like the passion in their marriage?

* * *

Hermione would usually take the bus to the ministry but went in favor of the Floo so she could get to her favorite tea cart faster. There was a man who set up shop in the lobby of the ministry who made the most heavenly of teas. She would endure a scandalous story in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter just to know how John made his delicious teas.

“Good morning, Mrs. Wesley!” John greeted her with the brightest of smiles. A little too bright at such an early hour but that’s what made John so charming. Hermione had never seen this man without a smile on his face. It was clear he truly loved his job. She loved her job as well, but there were those times when she wished she could be anywhere else but this building. When given the opportunity to get out on the front line she took it.

“Good morning to you too, John.” The brunette responded with a smile in turn. “I told you before you can call me Hermione.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Ma’am.” John said with an even bigger smile. Hermione didn’t think it was possible. “Now what can I get my first customer of the day? Would you like your usual?”

“Yes, please.”

Hermione was delighted when she got the hot tea in her hands and tipped John more than the amount of the tea. She felt like the day was turning around but just as she was turning rounded the corner to her department a man had bumped into her as he rushed past.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” The man shouted as he continued jogging down the hallway. 

“Hey!” Hermione yelled as she saw him get further away.

He shouted something about an ogre and bus full of American tourists. Hermione couldn’t make out the last part, just that he was sorry again for running into her. With half of her heavenly tea staining the front of her blue blouse, she made her way to her office. Part of her wanted to run after the man to give him a piece of her mind. Scold him for running in the building and teach him that the politest thing to do was to stop and apologize. No matter what the emergency is. Hermione luckily kept clothes in her office for times like this. It was only practical in her line of work.

Her assistant, Emily, had come in about an hour later and updated Hermione about her schedule for the week. Emily also went and got another cup of tea for her. She was thoughtful like that and its why Hermione kept her on. The redhead got the job done and seemed to always know what Hermione needed. 

The morning went fairly quick. There was an incident at a café here in London. From what the report said a duel occurred in the kitchen of the café. Both assailants had fled before her agents arrived. They handled the mind erasing of the No-Majs onsite. Some witnesses had reported the duel was between a scruffy looking man and a striking blonde woman. Hopefully more information would come in later today. 

When Hermione went to pick up her cup, she noticed there was some writing on it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! was written in black ink on the side. Looks like her assistant was going around the building letting everyone know it was her birthday. Honestly if it were not for Emily, she would have forgotten her own birthday. 

Birthdays have become like any other day to her. Causality of the job. She always got a call from her parents around dinner and Ginny would send her a little something from whatever country the redhead was on assessment. Ginny would address the gift from Harry and herself but Hermione knew that her close friend was so wrapped in his job he would mostly likely forget. Ron tended to forget every year. Always promising that next year would be different. She’d have to see about that when she got home tonight. Other than that, she didn’t really celebrate anymore.

There was one person who never forgot, even if she chasing down a rogue or hiking a mountain in search of an old magical artifact. A certain blonde French witch. Fleur Delacour. For six years now Fleur would send her a book with a letter of her latest exploits. The books were usually hard to find first edition of novels that the brunette wanted to read. Hermione still hasn’t figured out how the gorgeous blonde knew what was on her book list but she was sure she knew how the witch found out when her birthday was. If Fleur wanted something, she got it. Like Hermione’s personal file here at the ministry.

The brunette realized that she had been staring at the cup for a while. Her mind would always wonder when she thought of the blonde woman. It was wondering more these days after a certain incident in Italy a few months ago. Hermione had gone to Milan to handle a crazed wizard who was using the Incarcerous Spell on young No-Maj women to do unimaginable things to them. She had sent her best Auror to handle the job but even Ginny couldn’t track him down. With the combined effort the ladies were able to catch him before he hurt any more women. Ginny took him to Azkaban to await his hearing. Hermione decided to stay one more night in Italy before going home to her husband.

* * *

Hermione had been walking through the lobby of her hotel when she felt someone watching her. She turned to look towards the hotel bar where alluring blue eyes caught hers. Fleur Delacour was sitting at the bar nursing a glass of wine just staring at her. She looked casual with a white blouse ticked into her jeans. A fashionable leather jacket hung on the chair next to her. Fleur was breath taking as always. There were a few wondering eyes from the people occupying the bar around Fleur. Standard issue Veela thrall at it again.

Hermione considered for a second heading up to her room. It would be rude but after the week she’s had it would be understandable. The choice was taken from the beautiful brunette when Fleur smirked at her. 

That damn smirk. 

The same one that the French witch donned when she entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the first time. The British witch detested it from the start. Hermione had a love/hate relationship with that smirk. She loved the way the blonde displayed confidence with just a smile. A smile that made the beautiful brunette weak in her knees as she imagined what the blonde could do to her with all that confidence. She hated that Fleur could do that to her. That if Fleur wanted it, Hermione would be putty in her fingers with only a smirk and a firm hand leading the younger woman astray. But what she hated the most was that she was certain Fleur knew exactly what that smirk did to her.

On the other end, Fleur had been at the bar silently celebrating a job well done. She had spun around to survey the people lounging around the bar. It was in that moment she had caught sight of a figure of a woman walking through the lobby. She knew that figure well. Any opportunity to take in Hermione, she took it. The brunette witch was wearing tan pants with a green buttoned shirt and it look good on her. Fleur could not deny that anything Hermione wore it was doing a disserve to the curves hiding behind the barriers of the apparel. The younger witch stopped and swung around to lock eyes with Fleur. Hermione was always aware when someone was watching her. Fleur loved that. She smirked at the brunette as she thought about all the times she had seen her in a fight.

Hermione ended up getting a drink and having a lovely conversation with Fleur for about an hour. They caught up on the ins and outs of each other’s lives. They hadn’t seen each other since the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Both witches had come to pay their respects to the brave heroes that had fallen on the grounds of Hogwarts. 

Fleur was still with Bill and they were talking about having children. Well, Bill wanted children. Fleur was on the fence. 

The French witch was thrilled to see Hermione walking through the lobby and was hoping to spend some time with the beautiful British witch before she headed to Spain on another assignment from her bureau. 

Hermione shared with Fleur the case she had just closed, what Ginny was up to, and the fact that Ron and her were still together. She didn’t tell Fleur about the troubles she was having in her marriage. Hermione did not want to ruin the great time she was having with the stunning blonde in front of her

Fleur had long ago admitted to herself that if things were different, it would be her arms Hermione would come home to at the end of the day. Fleur didn’t know what happened between her and the brilliant brunette but she was positive it was during the fight at Hogwarts all those years ago that things change. 

Fleur was throwing Full Body-Bind Curses at anything that came at her. She had seen Hermione briefly running down another hallway. A Death Eater was coming at the younger witch from behind. The French witch was seconds away from hitting the Death Eater with a curse when she heard Bill yell her name. Fleur on habit turned to look at where she thought she heard her name. Not seeing Bill, she quickly twisted back towards Hermione with fear in eyes that the younger witch had been harmed due to her moment of hesitation. Instead what she saw was a Death Eater aiming their wand at Hermione and the young witch instantly stopping and spinning around in a flash to throw a curse at her pursuer. 

To Fleur, that was the most phenomenal thing she had ever seen. Hermione’s gut feeling and the tossing of her hair as she turned. The fierce determination and anger in her brown eyes. Fleur felt a pain in her chest as she watched the beautiful brunette run off down another hallway. A fire ignited in her at the scene.

When the battle was over Fleur had looked for Hermione, relived that the brilliant witch had made it out alive. The fire in Fleur’s heart hasn’t died down since that day. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Bill but what she felt for Hermione hit her at her core. Right where the Veela in her lived. 

Hermione was sitting across from this gorgeous lady not aware of the feelings battling it out in Fleur. The brunette’s stories were not as impressive as the blonde’s since she spent most of her time behind a desk and not out in the field like the older witch. Still, Fleur hung on her every word and urged Hermione to tell her more.  
There was a moment when the conversation came to a comfortable silence. Both women smiled at the other feeling the buzz of the alcohol in their body and the comfort of been in each other’s presence. As if a switch had been turned on in their minds, they both came out of the reprieve to check the time. It was getting late. 

Hermione reached for her wallet to pay for her drink when Fleur put a hand on her knee. It sent a jolt through her and Hermione’s body wanted more.

“Non, mon ami. What kind of lady would I be if I let you pay for your drink.”

“That’s not necessary Fleur.” Hermione started to argue. “Please let me pay you back.”

“Your company is all the payment I need.” Fleur smiled softly while taking her card out of her wallet. The younger woman missed the touch of Fleur’s hand.  
Hermione smiled as she watched the blonde sign the receipt. The ease in everything Fleur did caused a heat wave to spread through her body. Hermione told herself the woman was only signing a receipt, it’s not something to get bloody butterflies over. 

Fleur left a tip for the bartender and turned to find the younger witch staring at her. She smirked at having caught the woman staring knowing full well what that did to Hermione. She’s always known. Hermione was never good at hiding her emotions, at least not from Fleur. Her Veela side gave her that advantage.

Over the years, Fleur had begun to notice a change in Hermione. The light in the woman was dimming with time and Fleur was sure that even the young witch could feel it. It was hard to watch. She would give anything to have the Golden Girl light up in side of Hermione again. Fleur considered asking Hermione up to her room. It would be a brazen move. She would be showing Hermione all of the cards she held against her chest and Fleur wasn’t sure if she was ready to do that. An image of Bill flashed through her mind and a pang of guilt seeped into her heart. She couldn’t do it. If only she had the bravery that the Gryffindor sitting across from her was known to possess.

Hermione was the first to speak up. “It’s getting late. I should probably head to bed.”

“Of course. It was nice talking with you, Hermione.” There was a slight sadness in her voice. “I hope to do it again soon.”

“Me too.” Hermione got up to leave. “May I walk you to the elevators?”

“Mon amour, I’m flattered.” A small blush rose up on Fleur’s face. It was very uncharacteristic of her. Later, she would blame the wine for it. She grabbed her jacket and threw it on. “Lead the way.”

As the two women walked through the lobby towards the elevator, Hermione glanced at the blonde French woman before her. Emotions were spilling out of her heart. Every time the two met up, she ached more with each encounter. She knew what it was. She was no fool. But every time her mind would fill with thoughts of Ron and how unfair it was to him that she harbored these feelings for Fleur. She was not the type of person to cheat but emotionally she felt she had already crossed that line and there seemed to be no way back.

They waited for the elevator to arrive. Fleur leaned against the wall fully taking in the sight of the beautiful brunette in front of her. She allowed her mind to imagine what it would feel like to be wrapped in Hermione’s arms. There was nothing wrong with day dreaming she told herself.

The elevator doors opened and Fleur was the first one in. She pressed the button for her floor. Of course, the blonde’s floor would be at the top, Hermione thought. She  
pressed the button for her floor which was as a few floors under Fleur’s suite.

Hermione stood to one side of the elevator as Fleur leaned against the opposite wall. The French witch crossed her arms and begun to tap out a beat with her fingers against her arm. There was no sound but the light ding of floors passing by. Her eyes were focused on the rhythm Fleur’s fingers were drumming on her arm. More dings went by as Hermione imagined what those fingers have done. Or what they could do to her. She imagined the feeling of those long fingers grazing against her jawline as they went down her neck and fluttered against her chest as they moved south to were all the heat in her body was pooling. Fingers grazing past her underwear to explore her wet slit. Just the thought of those beautiful fingers entering her lead her body to get wetter than she already was. Her body was betraying the deal she made with herself to take it easy with Fleur. But she didn’t have a care in the world about anything but the pleasure of Fleur touching her.

Suddenly the fingers stopped moving and Hermione looked up to Fleur’s light blue eyes staring at her. Fleur was smirking. Again. Fleur had known the younger witch was staring at her fingers. It was like the woman knew what Hermione’s mind was conjuring up in her head. 

They were getting closer to her floor, but Hermione wasn’t aware as the dinging had been muted by the thought of the gorgeous French witch’s fingers moving inside her.

She hated that bloody smirk on Fleur’s face. It was like Fleur knew she had Hermione and there was nothing the younger woman could do about it. Hermione wanted to wipe that grin right off the blonde’s face. She would not let Fleur walk away leaving her wet and wanting. All thoughts abandoned her mind as Hermione focused on getting the French woman closer. 

She zeroed in on those pink lips across from her. She suddenly moved on instinct. Her body was always one step ahead of her. Hermione’s lips crashed into Fleur’s. It was clear she had shocked Fleur as the older woman froze at the contact. Hermione pressed Fleur against the wall, opening her mouth slightly trying to convey her want of more from Fleur. It was the Veela roaring inside of Fleur that woke her to what was happening. The older witch gladly opened her mouth. Savoring the feel of Hermione’s tongue swiping against own tongue. In that one single moment the fire in both witches grew like a bonfire. It felt like molten lava flowing through their bodies. Hermione kept pressing against Fleur wanting more and the older woman did not disappoint as she gave everything to Hermione. A moan flowed from Hermione as Fleur bit down on the younger woman’s bottom lip.

The loud ding of the elevator arriving to Hermione’s floor caused them to break apart and look into each other’s eyes. Nothing but passion played behind their eyes. Both knew there was no way of stopping this. It had to play out until the end. Hermione pulled away from Fleur to walk in to the awaiting hallway. The blonde missed the pressure of stunning brunette against her. A small whine escaped past from her lips at the loss of contact, but Fleur would never admit that.

Hermione walked past the elevator doors while Fleur stood frozen remembering the feel of Hermione’s lips moving against hers. She started to picture those lips traveling down her body. 

The doors started to close when Hermione reached her arm back in and pulled Fleur into the hallway by the buckle of the older woman’s belt.

Now that Hermione let her body fulfill the nagging want in side of her, she moved with determination. Her mind was clear of everything except the taste and feel of Fleur against her body. She was going to have this tempestuous woman and there was nothing in the world that was going to get in the way of that.

Fleur happily let herself to be pulled towards a paradise she knew was waiting for her behind a hotel door. 

There was no way of going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut from here on out


	2. That One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can one night change one's life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was not going to write about what happened behind that hotel door but then I said "Fuck it, let's go!"
> 
> I forgot to mention I like the term No-Maj over Muggle. And that I'm taking liberties when it comes to Veelas.
> 
> I'm an ignorant Califorian who hasn't travel outside the States. I know like 3 words of French. I'm sorry for any cultural mistakes.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> I own nothing.

Hermione congratulated herself on making it to her door without stripping Fleur naked and having her in the hallway. She wouldn’t mind but housekeeping might. She was also having trouble swiping the keycard for her room. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking. She considered taking out her wand when Fleur grasped her hand and used it to swipe the card in one steady motion. The light on the handle turned green. That light lit up her mind as if to tell her that what she was about to do with Fleur wasn’t wrong. She knew that it was a silly thought, like a door knew what she was doing. It was her brain’s way of justifying this.

The second the door shut behind Fleur, Hermione grabbed the lapels of Fleur’s leather jacket and practically slammed Fleur against the door while she attacked the taller woman’s lips. Fleur hissed in pain 

“I’m so sorry!” Hermione said worriedly as she started checking the blonde for damage

“C’est bon.” Fleur quietly whispered as she lifted her hand to tilt Hermione’s chin up, making eye contact with dark brown eyes. “Keep going.” 

More than happy to oblige, Hermione went to kiss her again but this time starting at a slower pace. Both women took their time as they let their tongues passionately explore the other’s mouth. It was as if they were making a map to store in their memory. Neither wanting to forget this.

When Hermione was very little, her parents took her see the New Year’s Eve firework show. She was so excited. She had never seen fireworks before, only hearing the echoing booms from her room. Hermione fought her tiredness, determined to stay awake to see the colors everyone had talked about. Nearing midnight, her father picked her up and Iheld her in his arms so she could get a good view. Hermione heard a loud boom and seconds later magnificent colors crackled across the sky. It left her in awe at the sight. She would never forget the thrill she felt that day.

This moment was like those fireworks she saw so long ago. Only this time the fireworks were inside of her, shooting waves of euphoria everywhere. 

Explosions littered Hermione’s body when Fleur’s hand slipped under her shirt to rest on her lower back bringing her body flush with Fleur. Hermione’s senses where overloaded from the feel of the soft hand on her skin, the lite scent of the blonde’s perfume, the unassuming strength in the arms wrapped around her, and wine mixed with the taste of Fleur. If Death took Hermione here and now, she would die with a smile on her face and stars in her eyes. She could spend a lifetime in Fleur’s arms.

It’s a fact that Fleur has lived an adventurist life. She wasn’t one to sit and watch time pass her by. 

So when Hermione made her move, Fleur blissfully followed her with heat in her body and madness in her mind. But as she stood against the hotel door clinging to the warm body in front of her, something else rose inside of her. The Veela came alive and spread its wings in her heart. Fleur’s sky-blue eyes darkened and she forcefully pushed Hermione away from her, breaking all contact between the two of women.

Hermione stepped back in shock thinking she had done something wrong or maybe she was moving too fast. But when she looked into Fleur’s eyes all she saw was feral hunger dancing behind dark blue eyes. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Fleur command as she started to move towards Hermione stripping herself of the earthly tethers that covered her body.

Backing away from the fiery blonde coming at her, Hermione hurriedly undressed. She was scared and thrilled at the same time. Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She tried taking her pants off without losing eye contact with Fleur. She was mesmerized by what was coming at her and moved as quickly as she could.

But she wasn’t fast enough. As Fleur reached her, Hermione had only managed to get half of her clothes off. The needy woman in front of her had managed to disrobed herself of everything that wasn’t Fleur. And Fleur was gorgeous. Hermione tried to think of a better word to describe the woman in front of her but no words were worthy of Fleur’s unadorned body.

Fleur placed her hand behind Hermione’s head, moving her fingers in to the brown curls at the nape of her neck. The other hand came to rest on Hermione’s hip. Fleur pulled her forward into a deep kiss full of need and hunger. 

Hermione moaned into Fleur as she got lost in the sensations flowing through her, coming to pool at the warm spot between her legs. Before she could process what was going on Fleur had unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. Not one to be disappoint, Hermione reached behind her back to unclasp her bra and throw it somewhere, anywhere. She’ll be concerned about it in the morning. 

Fleur growled in appreciation of Hermione’s complying nature. Fleur turned to press Hermione up against the wall. She pinned the brunette’s hands above her head. Taking the beat to catch her breath, calm the Veela down, and bring herself to the present; Fleur looked into the shorter witch’s eyes like she was searching for something.

“If you want me to stop, I will.” Fleur said in a sober tone. “I’ll go and we can chalk this up to wine and a long day.” 

Hermione looked straight into Fleur’s eyes and said with all seriousness, “If you stop now, I’ll charge you with flagrant disregard for my wellbeing. Don’t think for a second I won’t throw your beautiful behind in Azkaban.”

A deep laugh came from Fleur as she reclaimed Hermione’s lips. The motor within Fleur was ignited again. She let go of Hermione’s hands. She wanted to caress every inch of the glorious body before her. She kissed her way across Hermione’s jawline to capture an earlobe with her teeth. Hermione slowly moaned at the sharp contact. Fleur would file that in her memory bank under Hermione’s sensitive spots. Her hands slowly slid up Hermione’s arm to her shoulders, pushing the younger woman back against the wall. She moved her lips over to Hermione’s pulse point. Giving it a lick before she nipped and sucked on the soft skin there. 

Alarms started to ring in Hermione’s mind about leaving marks but she pushed them away with a quick thought of later. It felt so good. There was nothing beyond the walls of this room. The only thing that mattered was Fleur and what she was doing to her body. She never felt like this before and she wanted to ride it out to the end. Fleur traced her fingers along Hermione’s collarbone causing the younger woman’s body to tremble. Fleur moved her hand to cup alongside one of Hermione’s breast, feeling the weight of the beautiful creation in her hand. Hermione bit her lip as Fleur lighty massaged her breast. Fleur started to trace circles round her pink hard nipple but not touching more than that. She wanted Hermione to beg for it. 

“Fleur.” Hermione groaned in sweet agony.

“Qui?” Fleur grinned against the smooth skin she was lavishing with kisses.

“Please!” Hermione practical whined.

“So impatient.” Fleur tsked as she lightly pinched the hard nipple leading Hermione to gasp.

Fleur rolled the pert nipple in her fingers, loving the reaction she was getting from the beautiful woman under her control. Fleur stopped to look at what her fingers where doing to the young witch. Hermione eyes were closed and her breathing become heavy. Hermione’s hips started to move like they were looking for contact, any kind of contact.

Hermione eyes opened when she felt Fleur’s hand start to move south. She was getting so wet waiting for Fleur to touch her where she needed it most. Fleur trailed her hand down Hermione’s stomach where it came to rest right on top of the waistline of her blue modest underwear. Fleur traced the line with a finger while she smirked at Hermione.

“You are such a tease.” Hermione let her frustration out.

“Merci.” Fleur was loving this. The brilliant witch was so beautiful when she was angry.

“That was not a compliment!” Hermione’s eyes bore into Fleur’s as she tried to convey to her all of the pent-up emotions building inside of her. “Fleur Delacour, if you don’t fuck me right now I will take care of it my- “

In a flash, Fleur had slid her hand past the barrier of Hermione’s underwear to push two fingers deep inside of her.

“Shit!” Hermione cried out in ecstasy as she banged her head on the wall behind her.

“Incroyable. I never would have thought the Golden Girl would such a filthy mouth.”

“Shut up, Fleur.” Hermione said as she pulled Fleur in for a for a searing kiss.

Fleur slowly pumped her fingers as she circled Hermione’s clit with her thumb. Hermione was so wet and it was sparking the Veela in Fleur back to life. She couldn’t help growling into Hermione’s mouth. As the pressure in Fleur grew, she pumped her fingers faster. 

Hermione broke away from Fleur’s mouth as she started to feel herself collapsing to the floor. Fleur put her other arm around Hermione to keep her upright. The blonde’s fingers felt so incredibly good inside of her. 

“More.” Hermione panted in to Fleur’s neck. She let out a load curse as Fleur added another finger to her thrusts.

Fleur could feel the Veela in her heart overtaking her at the feel of Hermione’s walls clenching around her fingers. Her senses instantly became heighten. She got a sudden rush of a sweet smell coming off the woman under her. Her mouth begun to water. She needed to quench her thirst right now before she lost it. Fleur pulled out of Hermione, making the younger woman groan at the loss of that strong beautiful hand that was doing amazing things to her.

“You have got to be kid- “ Hermione’s mouth shut when she saw where Fleur was headed.

The ravishing blonde was moving her way down Hermione’s body. Fleur kissed and licked her way to where that sweet appealing smell was coming from. She stopped briefly to suck on the nipple that didn’t get attention earlier. It was only fair. Hermione kept thinking that it couldn’t get better than this but Fleur kept surprising her at every turn. 

When Fleur got to her desired destination, she put one of Hermione’s thighs over her shoulder to get better access and stability. She left a trail of kisses on Hermione’s thigh as she got closer to paradise. She made one single flick of her tongue through the lips in front of her. The taste was sublime. Fleur couldn’t remember anything that tasted as gratifying as Hermione. It was fortunate that Fleur had a hold of Hermione because the beautiful witch almost fell at the swift swipe of Fleur’s tongue. Fleur grinned up at Hermione before she devoured her prey.

“Oh, fuck.” Hermione slowly let out as Fleur’s tongue circled her clit. She put one hand on the wall trying to grab on to anything to keep her standing and another hand in the blonde’s luscious hair. She pressed Fleur forward as she started to rock her hips wanting more.

“Fleur, please.” Hermione whimpered into the air while Fleur sucked on her clit. “I need you inside.”

On command, Fleur drove two fingers into Hermione and started a slow buildup of thrusts while she sucked on Hermione’s clit.

“Yes!” Hermione yelled as she edged closer to an emotional cliff. “Harder.” 

Fleur pumped her fingers with more force. She knew Hermione was close. She curled her fingers to graze the ridges she knew would send Hermione in a tail spin. Fireworks exploded in Hermione’s eyes, sending her over that cliff. She felt like she was free falling. Fleur caught Hermione before she hit the floor. She let Hermione ride out the high she was on while she held Hermione in her arms. The time she spent eating Hermione out had caused a deep throbbing that wouldn’t stop even as she held on to the stunning woman in her arms. The Veela had its fill but now it called for release.

Hermione clung to Fleur as her body tried to settle from the waves of pleasure coursing through her. When she was somewhat settled, she looked up to find Fleur gazing at her in wonderment. Fleur pushed aside a strand of Hermione’s hair before giving her a gentle kiss. Hermione was the one to deepen the it. She could feel the heat radiating off of Fleur. Hermione knew Fleur was close to bursting but was trying to push it down and not ravage Hermione again. It nice that Fleur was being considerate towards Hermione but that’s the last thing she wanted. Fleur had sent her soaring on this heavenly trip and she wanted to share that with this extraordinary woman in her arms.

Hermione pulled away from Fleur’s warmth. “Get on the bed.”

Fleur hesitated, unsure if it was the right thing to do. Giving to Hermione was one thing but she didn’t know if she could control herself under Hermione’s hands. There were times in the past where she had lost her hold on the Veela inside of her and harmed the one she was with. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she hurt Hermione.

Sensing the turmoil in Fleur, Hermione stepped forward putting her hand on Fleur’s cheek and an arm around her soft warm body. 

“Trust me.” Hermione knew it was a lot to ask another, let alone Fleur. She rubbed the sharp cheekbone in her hand. “I want you. All of you.”

A sharp sweet twinge of pain hit Fleur at Hermione’s words. As the pain left her, Fleur felt nothing but safety in Hermione’s touch. She could do this. They could do this.

Fleur leaned her head down to capture Hermione’s lips in one more soft kiss before going over to sit on the bed. Hermione face lit up with a bright smile as she sauntered over to Fleur. Slowly pushed Fleur back down on the bed with a hand, she eased herself over Fleur’s heated body. Their mouths connected in a slow kiss. Hermione moved a thigh between Fleur’s legs, sliding against Fleur’s dripping wet core. Fleur grabbed Hermione’s curly brown hair to deepen the kiss pulling her closer. Hermione moaned in to Fleur’s mouth at the feel of the sticky wetness that bathed her thigh on contact. Fleur began grinding on Hermione’s thigh, trying to relieve the hot pressure inside of her. 

Hermione pulled her head and thigh away slowly. Fleur’s Veela flashed across her eyes. She growled in anger at being deprived of what she needed. 

Hermione smiled as she reached down to run two fingers through Fleur’s throbbing core. “You’re drenched. Is that because of me?”

“You know it is, Hermione.” Fleur said in warning. She couldn’t stand being played with right now. She felt like a band being stretch and at any moment it would snap.

“Lucky me.” Hermione smirked as she put her soaked fingers in to her mouth and pulled them out slowly. She moaned at the sweet rich liquid in her mouth. 

“Merde.” Fleur eyes became wide at the sight of Hermione tasting her. Her breathing became labored and a pang of ecstasy shot through her. 

Hermione propped herself up on one arm and moved her fingers back down to the throbbing clit she knew was waiting for her. Fleur leaned her head back in a silent wail leaving her neck open to Hermione’s lips. She slowly stroked Fleur’s clit as she left wet kisses down the blonde’s chest making her way to the prize her mouth wanted. Two fingers moved into Fleur as Hermione took a pink hard nipple in to her mouth, a quick nip with her teeth before sucking on it. Fleur pressed Hermione close to her chest. Hermione drove harder in to Fleur knowing the blonde was on the precipice of coming. 

Fleur was losing it. Her sight was leaving her while her body temperature rose. She felt like she was on fire. Her Veela was crying out to be let lose. Fleur tried to stave it off but when Hermione hit Fleur’s pulsating clit with the palm of her hand, the Veela in her took over. A vision of pure red flooded her eyes as she tightened around the hand between her legs. Her arms came crushing around Hermione, holding her close in a firm embrace. Hermione used her free arm to strenuously push herself up and away from the bed to break Fleur’s grip on her. She was able to put a few inches between her and the strong body that latched on to her. Hermione looked down to see Fleur’s once sky-blue eyes now black as they stared up at the ceiling. Fleur held a pained look on her face. Hermione tried to help ease Fleur down with her captured hand. 

“Fleur?!”

The arms around Hermione still clung strongly on to her. Hermione’s heart started to race fearing that she was losing Fleur. She didn’t know what she was losing Fleur to, just that Fleur was not responding to her and it scared her. Not sure what to do, Hermione leaned down and captured Fleur’s lips. She pressed her lips down hard to try and bring Fleur back to her. 

It was like throwing rope in the black water filling her bod;, Fleur grabbed on and pulled herself to safety. The darkness in Fleur’s eyes cleared to reveal her sky-blue eyes. The tension in her body fell away and she could breathe again.

“Hi.” Hermione whispered above her. “Glad to have you back.”

“Did I hurt you?” Fleur’s voice was filled with concern as she brought her hands to cup Hermione’s face.

“No.” Hermione smiled and turned her head to kiss one of Fleur’s palms. “But you did scare me. I thought I was losing you there for a second.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Fleur gentle hugged her as Hermione laid her head on Fleur’s chest. 

Hermione brought her hand up to pet Fleur’s stomach. “Is it always like that for you?”

“Sometimes.” Fleur moved her hand into Hermione’s brown hair to massage her head. “It just means you did stellar job.”

Hermione laughed. “Stellar job, huh?”

“Qui.” Fleur said in content. “And you, Hermione? Was it good for you?”

“I’ve had better.” Hermione tried her hardest to keep a straight face.

“Excusez-moi!” Fleur pulled back in astonishment to look at Hermione. She could not believe what she heard. Fleur would never claim to be the greatest in the world but she knew she better than your average lay.

“Oh yes.” Hermione smiled up at her. “I’d give you one out of five stars.”

Fleur rolled Hermione over until she was on top of the incorrigible witch. “One star?!”

“The worst.” Hermione laughed at the look on Fleur’s face.

“I’m going to have to do something about that.” Fleur grinned as she leaned down to kiss the laughter out of Hermione.

That night was spent on one long ecstasy filled trip. Fleur had proved she deserved more than one star, many times over. She made sure of it. When Hermione woke up the next morning Fleur was gone. She laid in bed reliving one of the best nights she has ever had. 

There was a moment of panic when she went to take a shower and saw all the marks on her body. She had betrayed the vows she made Ron. Hermione felt horrible as she started rubbing at the marks trying to wipe them away. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something blue on a stack of hotel towels. Sitting neatly on top was a small light blue origami paper crane. Hermione picked it up while a few tears slid down her face. A laughed fell out of her as she felt the clean folds that made up this perfect paper crane. It didn’t make up for the guilt she felt but it brought a smile to her face and a little warmth to her heart.

* * *

Now in her office, she picked up the paper crane Fleur had left for her that one night in Milan. She may feel guilty for the glorious night she spent in Fleur’s arms but she didn’t regret it. She had concealed the love marks on her body and came home to London that very day. Hermione never told anyone, not even Ginny, about what occurred behind that hotel door. Since that night she hasn’t spoken to Fleur nor did the French woman reach out to her. It’s not she was pushing Fleur away or trying hide what had happen, she just didn’t know what to say or even trust what she would say to Fleur. So many different emotions flooded her body when she thought about Fleur. 

Currently, she was feeling all hot and bothered after remembering their night in Milan together. Hermione looked at her office door and thought about excusing Emily to long lunch; while she pulled out her wand to lock and silence her office so she could take care of her body’s need. It wouldn’t be the worst thing she has done in this office. A knock at her door pulled her out of her dirty thoughts.

“Yes?” Hermione answered.

Emily opened her door looking a bit flustered herself. “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s been an incident in the Department of Intoxicating Substances.”

“What kind of incident?” The tone of Emily’s voice brought Hermione to her feet.

“Well, ma’am. I don’t know how to put this,” Emily took a breath to steady herself. “A crate was brought in of confiscated Berry Ocky Rot from an underage party in Mayfair last night. When an officer went to open a bottle… Well it turned out to have been charmed. The department believes the crate was a prank set up to go off when open, knowing full well it would be confiscated and brought back here. The officers are trying to track down- “

“Emily, slow down.” Hermione said calmly. “What kind of charm are we talking about here?”

“Do you know those little fish toys you can find in No-Maj toy shops? The ones that when you put them in a bath tub and they grow to be normal size crab or starfish?” Emily tried her hardest to describe what she had just seen in the hallways.

“Yes, Emily. I know what you are talking about.” Hermione reassured her. “What does that have to do with alcohol?”

“Well, there was no alcohol in the bottle. Instead there was a plush octopus that enlarged to about the size of a troll and the tentacles spilled out into the hallways.” Emily took one last deep breathe. “But the worst part is that it’s been charmed to be animate. It’s picking up anyone who gets close and throwing them. I mean, throwing them pretty hard. We’ve already had to send seven people to St. Mungo’s.”

Hermione took a moment to center herself. She felt a migraine creeping in. “Thank you, Emily. Stay here. I’ll handle this myself.”

* * *

Hermione spent a better part of her day handling the “Octopus” situation. Five more people needed to be sent to St. Mungo’s and the damage to the ministry was not terrible but it was not good. Once the octopus was gone, she got a quick late lunch and went back to go over the reports she put aside in favor of dealing with the shenanigans of the youth. Hermione silently hoped that she wasn’t that bad when she was their age. The rest of the day went by fast. When she finally looked at the time, it was close to five in the afternoon. This had been a long day but she was finally was able to go home. She was putting on her jacket and thinking about getting fish and chips on the way home when Emily knocked on her door.

“Hermione.” Emily opened the door and closed the door behind her. The grave expression on her face worried Hermione more than the use of her first name.

“Don’t tell me there’s another octopus?” Hermione tried to break the tension she sensed coming off of Emily.

“No.” Emily somber tone hit Hermione. “A report came in from the Auror’s Office. I think it better if you read it.”

Hermione took the report from her assistant. It was a report from the Bangkok office. It was short and straight to the point.

_1500 hours. Bangkok, Thailand._

_This afternoon Auror Dhillon was found down at 1108 this morning in an alley near our office. There was found to be no magical means to her death. It is our assessment that she was taken by surprise and shoot twice in the chest .22 Revolver. We our sending her back home this evening._

_Bangkok_

Hermione crumpled the report in her hand trying to hold back the tears that were forming. It was Auror Dhillon’s first solo assignment and she had thought ill of the young witch only this morning. Now was not a time to sulk. She needed to compose herself. She had a job to do.

Hermione pulled herself together. She needed to be strong for what she was about to do. “Emily, I going to need Dhillon’s parents address.” 

“I can get someone else. You shouldn’t have to do this on your- “ 

“No. It’s better if I go myself.” Hermione insisted in a firm voice.

* * *

Dhillon’s parents ended up living in Glasgow. Hermione took a Portkey that landed her fairly close to their house. Dhillon’s parents were No-Majs just like Hermione’s parents. She felt for them as she gave them the heavy news. Dhillon’s mother cried profusely, while her father stared off asking why over and over again to himself. This part of the job never got easier over time. But if someone were to do it, Hermione preferred she go herself. It helped alleviate the guilt she felt at having since them to their death. Hermione knew she didn’t kill them but she played a part. 

By the time Hermione got home it was around eight in the evening. She had picked up some curry before she left Glasgow. Not that she could eat right now but she knew from experience that it’s best to keep your body fueled. You never know what might come next.

Ron was nowhere to be found. But there was a package on the dining table from Ginny. She had sent her a tea set. Ginny was currently in Hiroshima with Harry. This time they were on vacation. Hermione knew they needed it after all the work hours they pulled this year already. 

She left the curry on the counter to grab some pineapple juice from the fridge. There was a note placed on the freezer door. It was from Ron saying that he had gone to the pub to watch a Qudditch match with a few of his coworkers and not to wait up for him. Hermione placed her forehead against the fridge and sighed. At this point she wasn’t surprised he forgot again. She wasn’t expecting much, just a smile or even a hug would be fine.

Hermione ended up eating half of the curry and took a long bath as she contemplated her life. She was wondering why she was still playing this game with Ron. They kept tip-toeing around the big issue that was their marriage. She was tired of going through the motions. Hermione started to question if she had any love left for him. She couldn’t even remember the last time they were intimate. Was it last Christmas or was it when they finished redecorating their bedroom last year? The one thing she knew for sure was the time she spent in Milan with Fleur was better than any night she had with Ron.

Hermione put on a pair of comfortable pants and an old band t-shirt. She looked for a good movie to put on to lift her mood. She was in the middle of deciding between Wimbledon or Robin Hood: Men in Tights when her cellphone went off. She may live in a magical world but having a cellphone gave her some form of normalcy. She wondered if it was her parents but she had already talked to them on the way home. 

Emily: _A suspect from the café incident this morning was brought in._

Hermione: _Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right there._

Emily: _What about your Birthday?_

Hermione: _I think you know the answer to that question._

Emily: _Yes, ma’am I do._

Hermione: _Thank you, Emily :)_

Hermione changed in to jeans and threw on a hoodie. It wasn’t work appropriate but barely anyone was going to be there anyway.

* * *

Emily found her in the hallway as she was headed to the Interrogation Rooms. “Wait! They have her over here.”

Hermione stopped and looked down where to Emily was pointing. “Why is she not in an interrogation room? I thought you said she was a suspect?”

“Yes, but they are currently being occupied by a few individuals suspected of pulling the prank earlier today.” Emily finally caught up to her. “They put her one of the rooms were interview witnesses. There is no window but it’s still pretty secure and we have her in cuffs.”

“Okay, tell me what we’ve got.” Hermione and Emily walked down towards the room holding the suspect.

“She was picked up in the Tube. We think she was chasing someone who was catching the train.” Emily continued to read from the file in her hand. “She matches the description of the female assailant given by multiple witnesses.”

“Did she compromise herself to any No-Majs in the area?” Hermione asked as she came to stand by the door to the Interview Room.

“No. She was just running when she was spotted by an Auror.” Emily handed over the file to Hermione. “She was identified and I was able to pull a personal file on her. She is marked as extremely dangerous.”

“Thank you, Emily.” Hermione smiled at her assistant for a job well done. “Have you been here since I left?”

A blush rose on Emily’s face. “No, ma’am I was at St. Mungo’s when I got the news.”

“How is Phillip doing?” Hermione knew her assistant had a soft spot for the Junior Undersecretary.

“He’s doing better.” The blush still not leaving Emily’s face.

“Maybe he’s out by now. You are officially off the clock. Have a good night, Emily.” Hermione turned to open the door when Emily tried to stop her.

“Wait, you should know the suspect is- “

But before Emily could finish Hermione had already opened the door and could hear part of the conversation happening inside of the room.

“-in my way! I did nothing wrong! I was only catching a train.” A French voice exclaimed in indignation.

Hermione froze as a ray of heat shot down her body. She knew that voice. She knew that intoxicating voice very well. Memories of that voice shouting her name in pure ecstasy filled her mind. She slowly turned her head to make eye contact with sky-blue eyes staring at her and a smirk on that seductive face.

“Granger?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how fucking hard it is to write smut. There should be classes dedicated to this shit.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this appetizer to the main course coming up.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New emotions arise in Hermione and Fleur's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my birthday buddy, Hermione.
> 
> This whole chapter is full of sinning. Hop on and strap in. This is gonna be a rough ride.

Time can be a tricky bitch. Hermione didn’t need a Time Turner to know that. She was positive she’d been standing in that doorway for what felt like hours. Emily would later tell her it was only for a few seconds.

“Actually, this is Hermione Weasley.” Auror Finley stood up from the table where he had been questioning Fleur so fast he almost toppled his chair over. He was always trying to get on Hermione’s good side. “She’s the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. One of the best Heads we’ve had in a long time.”

Like an ice-cold shower, Finley’s voice restarted Hermione’s brain to the current situation at hand.

“Thank you, Auror Finley.” Hermione coughed to clear her throat and her mind of all the dirty delicious memories flooding in. “And you too, Emily. Good work everyone. I’ll take it from here.”

“If it’s okay Mrs. Weasley, I would love to stay for the interrogation of the suspect.” Finley said with his best Boy Scout smile. “To see one of the Golden Trio in action would be… an honor.”

From the other side of the table, Fleur tried to contain the laughter bubbling inside of her. She was doing a piss-poor job of it. Hermione put one hand in the pocket of her jeans as she rocked back and forth to shake that slimy feeling she always got around Finley.

“This… individual,” Hermione was choosing her words carefully. “…is marked extremely dangerous. Though, I would love to give you a demonstration in protocol… I believe it would be better with a suspect that is more… tame.”

Finley looked like someone kicked his puppy. “Oh. I understand.”

“You know what,” Emily spoke up. “I’m headed back to St. Mungos. Mrs. Weasley was on her way there to comfort the family members of the employees from today’s unfortunate event. But she got sidetracked to come here. Would you like to come with me and speak with them? I’m sure Mrs. Weasley would be grateful for the help, Finley”

Hermione was going to make sure Emily got a raise. That is if Hermione didn’t get thrown in Azkaban tonight for killing Fleur.

Finley practically rushed past Hermione to get to Emily. “Of course! Anything I can do to help!”

“Perfect. Meet me in the lobby.” Emily shoved Finley down the hallway. “I need to get my things.”

Hermione mouthed a thank you to Emily as her assistant escorted Finley way from the Interview Room. With a sigh, Hermione closed the door and walked over to the lone table in the room, where a shameless blonde sat smiling at her. 

“What’s it like to have groupies?” Fleur said as she put her cuffed hands on the table.

“Well you would know Fleur.” Hermione took the chair Finley had abandoned. “Your thrall is legendary here in London.”

“I may charm a wizard or two but what you have is renowned.” Fleur said with a captivating tone. “You’re pretty legendary back in France, yourself. I may be a star but you’re an icon.”

“I’m not an icon.” Hermione blushed from the compliment.

Fleur grinned at her. 

“A woman who helped save the world and became the youngest Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, not an icon? Or maybe you did the latter for personal interests?” Fleur holds up her cuffed hands. “We don’t do handcuffs in France. Well, not in this capacity. Do you put handcuffs on all your suspects or am I special?”

“No. Auror Finley was… I don't know what Finley was doing.” Hermione took out her wand to unlock Fleur’s handcuffs. “We only use handcuffs on No-Majs we need to question further.”

“Merci.” Fleur rubbed her free wrists. “I think he was trying to impress you. I’m guessing this was his time taking a suspect in?”

“It was.” Hermione admitted.

“It was a shame that it was not you taking me in.” Fleur smiled. “I’m sure he could have learned a thing or two about how you handle women like me.” 

The flirtatious nature of the conversation was getting Hermione’s body temperature rising. She unzipped her hoodie and put it on the back of her chair. She told herself that she could not let Fleur control this conversation. They were in her ministry and she needed answers. 

“Maybe another time. What I need to know is why you’re here in London.” Hermione opened the file in front of her.

“Is it a crime to visit London now?” Fleur rebuffed.

“No, but it is crime to expose magic in public with No-Majs.” Hermione pulled out several black and gray photos of the damage that occurred this morning at the café. “This is the aftermath of a duel that happened this morning with numerous No-Majs around.”

Fleur leaned forward to get a good look at the photos. “That’s a lot of damage. Must have been a serious fight.”

“Looks like it.” Hermione leveled a glare at Fleur. “The interesting part is that witnesses reported seeing a blonde witch as one of the suspects. Would you happen to know anything about that?”

Fleur put on a thoughtful face as if she was seriously thinking about it. “Did they describe this woman?”

Hermione sighed knowing this was going to be like pulling teeth to get a straight answer from Fleur. 

“Yes, I have a statement here.” Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper. “And I quote, ‘Caucasian female of average height. Long blonde hair with blue eyes. Possibly French due to language exchanged between assailants.’ Jogging your memory now?”

“Hmmm. Nope, not that I can recall.” Fleur said as she pondered the situation at hand. “Have you tried the French Embassy?”

“Fleur!” Hermione tossed the paper down. “You and I both know you were at that café this morning!”

“Oh, did you say café?” Fleur continued to play with her prey. “Oh yeah, I was at a café this morning. Good coffee but shit macarons. Not a place-“

“Fleur, stop!” Hermione hit her palm on the table. “People could have been hurt by your stunt today. I had to be the one to clean up your mess. Again. Do you understand that?!”

This time Fleur knew she had gone too far. She straightened up in her chair and looked at her clasped hands. “I’m sorry, Hermione.”

“Today has not been the best.” Hermione paused and composed herself. “It’s been a very long day and all I want right now is answers. That way I can go home, make some tea, and curl up in bed.”

“Okay.” Fleur said as she schooled her features and looked at Hermione. “What kind of answers are you looking for? Ask me anything you would like.”

Hermione saw the open honesty in Fleur’s eyes. She knew Fleur would keep her word and tell her whatever she wanted to hear. Hermione wanted to ask how Fleur was doing, was she staying in town long, or did she have plans tonight? Or was she still with Bill? Hermione knew these questions would lead them to an emotional boundary that she was not ready to cross. It would be good for her to keep it professional. Safer to keep it professional.

“What happened this morning?” That was the safest question for Hermione to ask. She could handle the answer to that.

“I’ve been on the hunt for a man who embezzled some funds from the French Ministry. After a few days I discovered he had come here to London.” Fleur’s tone had turned to one of business. “I had been following him around town until he made me at the café. He ran to the back where we had it out in the kitchen. I wouldn’t normally duel in public but he started using the staff members as a shield while he casted curses at me.”

“Are you okay?” Hermione wasn’t heartless even if she was fuming at Fleur.

“I’m fine.” Fleur nodded. “Thank you for asking.”

“Why did you not inform the British Ministry you were here on assignment?” Hermione said with a little tinge of anger. “Why did you not inform _me_ you were here?”

“My plan from the start was to get my mark and immediate Portkey back to Paris. I did not plan on staying longer.” Fleur paused. “And… I was scared. I was scared of you.”

That honest statement from Fleur took the wind right out of Hermione. She was not ready for those words to come out of Fleur. For her to admit she was scared was to admit she was vulnerable. Hermione was unsure of where to go from here. Should she admit that she was scared too or that she never wanted Fleur to be afraid of talking to her? Hermione was truly speechless.

“I’ve said too much.” Fleur put her guards back up. “Honestly, it’s silly-“

“I’m scared, too.” Hermione didn’t know where that came from. Her mouth reacted before her brain could stop her. “I mean, I’m afraid of where this will lead.”

“This?” Fleur questioned.

“Our continued friendship.” Hermione found the courage she needed to get through this. “I’m still married, Fleur.”

“I’ve gathered that from your colleague earlier.” Fleur flashed Hermione a smile. “I, too, am married.”

“Does that not bother you? What we did that night was…” Memories of the night came flowing back to Hermione. “What about Bill?”

“What about Bill? What about Ron?” Fleur fired back. “They had nothing to do with what we did in Milan. I’m not ashamed of what we did.”

“Really?” Hermione was not having this carefree attitude Fleur was displaying. “Then why didn’t you reach out afterwards? If you’re not ashamed, why am I only now speaking to you after you tore through my city like a madwoman?!”

“I was busy.” Fleur threw out.

“That’s bullshit Fleur and you know it!” Hermione pushed her chair out so she could stand. “You gave me one of the best nights of my life and walked away likes it was nothing! I was just another lay for you.”

“Walked away like it was nothing?!" Fleur slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "I left you a note!”

“What note?!” Hermione was sure there was no note in that hotel room. She had looked.

“The paper crane.” Fleur countered. “Did you not see the crane? I left it where you could find it. When you didn’t reach out I thought you didn’t care. That’s why I was scared.”

Hermione took a step back. It didn’t occur to her to unfold the crane. She wanted to rush back to her office and read what Fleur had left her. At the same time, she thought, who takes the time to fold a note into a paper crane and expect someone to know to unfold it. Only Fleur would do something like that. Hermione had multiple ways to handle this new piece of information but one thing was certain, she was not going to let Fleur get the upper hand here. 

“That does not matter. The fact is you left without saying goodbye.” Hermione was on a roll. “It’s clear you have no regard for people’s feelings!”

“If you think that, then you don’t know me at all!” Fleur tried to take control. She did not take kindly to what Hermione was saying about her. “You are blinded by your need to live up to everyone’s expectations of you. Just like this Ministry is blinded to the world around it. Who picks up a person for catching a train?! We French would know better.”

Fleur was taking this to another level. After all of the day’s events, Hermione did not need a lecture on how to run her department. Her blood was boiling. Her body was shaking with rage and yet this heated exchange was turning her on. Her body was not her friend right now. Hermione told herself to push it away before she did something she would regret.

“You do not get to come here and tell me what we should or should not do.” Hermione leaned over the table. “The French do not run the world!”

“We may not run it, but at least we know how to operate in it.” Fleur mirrored Hermione’s move and got close. “You said I was marked extremely dangerous, qui?”

“Yes.” Hermione realized how close she was to Fleur’s face. But like playing chicken, she would not move away first. “No mystery there!”

“Then why did your man not search me?” Fleur said quietly through gritted teeth. 

“What?!” Hermione snapped back.

“For someone who is extremely dangerous, you never know what I could have on me.” Fleur leaned closer. “I could have a second wand for all you know.”

“What are you saying?” Hermione backed off. “Do you have something that I should be concerned about?”

“I don’t know, Hermione.” Fleur grinned knowing she had won. “Why don’t you search me and see for yourself.”

Hermione knew bait when she saw it. She had three choices. One, charge Fleur for the damage and exposing of magic. Two, walk away from this room and Fleur forever. Or three, call Fleur’s bluff and come out on top. 

Deep down inside, Hermione knew there was only one way out.

“Put your hands on the table.” Hermione said in a steady voice.

“Excusez-moi?” Fleur said quietly.

“I said,” Hermione rounded the table to get behind Fleur. “put your hands on the table.”

Hermione put a hand on Fleur’s back and shoved her forward. Fleur had to put her hands on the table to catch herself from hitting it.

“Spread your legs.” Hermione commanded.

“Hermi-“ Fleur was about to protest.

“No talking.” She said firmly as she kicked Fleur’s legs open with a foot.

Hermione bent forward to run her hands up Fleur’s strong arms. She clasped her palms on Fleur’s torso and slid down the gorgeous woman’s body in front of her. Fleur shuttered at Hermione’s firm touch. As Hermione got near the ground, she had to take a breath. She didn’t realize she had not been breathing since she first placed her fingers on Fleur. Hermione moved her palms up Fleur’s legs. The French woman tried to hold back a moan as Hermione’s fingers crossed over her thighs. Hermione finally rested her hands on Fleur’s taut stomach.

Her body became flush with Fleur’s back. She leaned forward to whisper. “It looks like you’re clean.” 

“Are you sure?” Fleur trembled at Hermione’s voice. “I think you should check again.” 

“Is that right?” Hermione whispered. “Are you saying my search wasn’t through?”

Fleur bit her lip and nodded her head yes.

Hermione slowly slid her hand into Fleur’s pants to find lace underwear waiting for her. Fleur made a soft noise of pleasure at the touch.

“You were right.” Hermione ran a finger over Fleur’s wet underwear. “You are soaked. That’s so naughty of you.”

Hermione was enjoying this power play. She normally wouldn’t act in such a manner but the anger and frustration of the day was begging to come out.

“What are you going to do about it?” Fleur growled out.

“What I’m trained to do.” Hermione’s voice dropped. “You have to be punished.”

Suddenly, Hermione pushed Fleur hard against the table. Paperwork and photos went flying. Fleur yelped in pain as she hit her head. With one hand, Hermione had Fleur bent over the table. With haste Hermione unbuttoned Fleur’s pants and pushed them down her legs. Fleur tried to push herself up.

“I didn’t tell you to get up.” Hermione pressed Fleur back on the table. The younger witch took out her wand to lock and silence the room.

Fleur turned her head to try and get a look at what was going on behind her. Hermione had one hand on her back smirking down at her. At the sight of Hermione slowly pushing Fleur’s underwear down, the Veela started to stir. Fleur’s heart began to race, while all the heat in her body was sent to her core. 

“You’re dripping.” Hermione moaned in appreciation at the sight in front of her. She had Fleur right where she wanted her. Adrenaline surged through her. She glided a finger from Fleur’s clit to her wet and waiting opening. She slowly put a finger into Fleur, eliciting several moans to cascade from Fleur’s lips. Hermione slowly pumped her finger as she watched Fleur squirm on the table.

“More.” Fleur said disquietly.

“What was that?” Hermione teased.

“More!” Fleur sighed. “S’il vous plait!”

Fleur use of French always filled Hermione with pleasure. The fact that Fleur was begging got Hermione’s blood heated. Gradually, Hermione added two more fingers into Fleur’s tight opening. She started to pick up speed. A tumble of inaudible French came flowing out of Fleur. She struggled on the table and tried to push herself up but Hermione had Fleur pinned. 

Hermione gripped Fleur’s smooth silvery blonde hair and pulled hard. She saw black seeping into Fleur’s sky-blue eyes. Fleur let out a growl when Hermione tugged on her hair. Fleur was close and Hermione knew it.

Hermione twisted the hand that was inside Fleur so she could curl her fingers. Fleur tried reaching her hand between her legs but Hermione tugged on her hair again to stop her from moving.

“Don’t.” Hermione said forcefully.

Fleur snarled in response.

On any given day, Hermione would take her time to savor the control and power she had over Fleur. But not today. Hermione slid her thumb over Fleur’s clit. The walls around Hermione’s finger suddenly tightened while Fleur’s legs began to shake. A silent yell escaped Fleur. 

Hermione let go of the blonde’s smooth hair and slowly pulled out of Fleur. She knew from last time to give Fleur time to come down. She had felt the tension inside of her leave when Fleur came. Hermione couldn’t see Fleur’s eyes as the older woman’s hair fell around her face as propped herself up to breathe. Hermione took her time to reach down and pulled Fleur’s jeans up. 

“Fleur?” Hermione wanted to at least make sure she didn’t hurt Fleur in her need to decompress from her emotions. Fleur didn’t respond, she just stood there with her hands on the metallic table.

“Fleur?” Hermione placed a hand on Fleur’s shoulder. “Are you- “

In a flash, Fleur had turned around and pinned Hermione to the table. Fleur was still panting as she looked at Hermione with eyes as black as midnight. Hermione heart rate spiked. 

“Hey.” Herimone whispered. She placed her hand on Fleur’s cheek. “Take your time. I’m here for you.”

Hermione could see the black in Fleur’s eyes disappear, leaving only those bright blue eyes she loved. 

“Hermione.” Fleur whispered. She tilted her head forward to connect with Hermione’s beautiful pink lips that she loved. Hermione slid her hand behind Fleur’s head and opened her mouth to let Fleur’s tongue in. She had missed the feel of Fleur’s beautiful unruly mouth against hers. 

A moan escaped from Hermione as Fleur sucked on her bottom lip. With a nip, Fleur broke the kiss to gaze down at Hermione.

“That was new.” Fleur grinned.

“Yeah, I don’t know where that came from.” Hermione looked down.

Fleur lifted the shorter woman’s chin up. “Non, I think you do know.”

It was true. Hermione had felt powerless all day, like she had no control of her life.

“Thank you.” Hermione quietly said.

“For what?” Fleur bent her head to kiss Hermione’s cheek.

“For letting me do… that.” Hermione felt shy.

Fleur laughed out loud at Hermione’s admission.

“What?” Hermione did not think this was funny.

“Don’t you get it?” Fleur placed a hand on Hermione’s chin. “No matter where the universe takes us, I trust you.”

“You trust me?” Hermione tried to think of what she had done to earn the trust of this miraculous woman.

“Of course.” Fleur smiled. “You have incredible instincts. I trust you would have my best interests at heart.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Hermione left a brief kiss on Fleur's lips. “Honestly, I’ve always trusted you. Ever since you treated my wounds at the cottage during the war. Even though you scare me, I still trust you.”

“I have been known to be really good with my hands.” Fleur tried to keep a serious tone. “But I have to say your hands are magnifique!”

“These hands?” Hermione put her hands around Fleur’s stunning face.

“Qui.” Fleur placed a kiss in each palm. “I would let your hands do anything they want to me.”

“Is that so?” Hermione said playfully. “Well then, let’s see where they take us.”

Hermione gently pushed against Fleur’s chest to get her to sit in the chair behind her. Hermione grabbed onto the back of the chair to straddle Fleur’s lap. She smiled and laughed at the look of amazement on Fleur’s face. 

“Would you be a dear and help me take off my shirt?” Hermione kissed Fleur. “And yours too if you don’t mind?”

“As you wish.” Fleur pulled her own shirt off and then helped Hermione with hers.

“That’s better.” Hermione smiled as she bent down to capture Fleur’s soft lips. Hermione put her arms on Fleur’s shoulder as she took her time kissing Fleur. She was in no hurry. Fleur moved her hands to Hermione’s back to unclasp her bra. She continued to kiss and suck on Hermione’s lips while she gently massaged Hermione’s marvelous breasts. Fleur could write a book of poetry just on these amazing breasts. Hermione moaned at Fleur’s touch. The French woman grabbed the back of Hermione’s neck while she kissed her way down Hermione’s chin and under her jaw. With a lick up Hermione’s neck, she then made a trail of bites and little kisses down Hermione’s sternum. Fleur pulled back to see the beautiful creations in front of her. She captured one of Hermione’s hard nipples in her mouth and began to slowly lick suck on it. Hermione was whimpering and moaning at the attention Fleur was giving her chest. She grasped Fleur’s shiny blonde hair and tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

“I want you inside me.” Hermione's eyes were glossy. “Please.”

Fleur smirked as she unbuttoned Hermione’s jeans. She did not need to be asked twice. Hermione stood up so Fleur could pull her pants and underwear down. Fleur placed her hands on Hermione’s firm ass and drew Hermione towards her. Fleur slowly ran her tongue through Hermione’s folds, while a hand in her hair pressed her closer. Her tongue switched from circling to flicking Hermione’s clit. 

“I need to sit before I fall.” Hermione panted out. Fleur stopped to let Hermione straddle her again.

Hermione seized Fleur’s lips for a deep passionate kiss. Fleur snuck her hand under Hermione’s clit to place two fingers inside of her. Immediately, Hermione started to rock her hips back and forth. As she grinded harder against Fleur’s hand, Hermione had to break the kiss. Warmth spread through her body as she rocked against Fleur. She held on to Fleur’s strong shoulders to stabilize herself.

Fleur took in the sight of Hermione thrashing in her lap. The picture of Hermione on top of her was beautiful. Nothing could compare to this wondrous witch grinding against Fleur. The thought of _mine_ ran around her head as the Veela in her stirred. She took her free hand and moved it to Hermione’s neck. 

Hermione brought her eyes down to stare at Fleur. “Do it.”

Slowly, Fleur gripped Hermione’s neck harder. 

Hermione rocked her hips even faster. Her wide eyes filled with pleasurable sensations as Fleur firmly choked her. A look of love passed between the two women’s eyes.

“Don’t come.” Fleur stared hard at Hermione. “Not yet.”

Hermione whimpered at Fleur’s voice. She needed to free the heated emotions building inside of her. 

“Please.” Hermione begged. “Please!”

Fleur continued to stare up at Hermione as another different, yet familiar, warm feeling passed over her. “Now.”

Like an arrow being released from its bow, Hermione cried out Fleur’s name as her whole body shook with explosions. In that moment, Fleur knew she had completely fallen for Hermione. She could try to fight the love she felt but there was no way out for Fleur. Hermione had become her safe place.

Hermione came down from her high and instantly started kissing Fleur. She wanted to express how much tonight had meant to her. Fleur had become a lighthouse in the storm that was her life.

“Hermione.” Fleur pulled back. “I think it would be best for you to put on your clothes.”

The hungry look in Fleur’s eyes told Hermione that if she didn’t put on her clothes, they would be here all night. She didn’t have the luxury of time here at the Ministry. She stood up to gather her clothes. She laughed when Fleur tried to help her dress. It was a hot mess. 

Once Hermione was dressed, both women looked around awkwardly. Both filled with a strange new terrifying emotion. One that could change their lives for the better and for the worse.

“Sorry about the mess.” Fleur gestured to the paperwork and chairs on their side.

“Oh no, that’s all my fault.” Hermione laughed.

“Let me help you clean up.” Fleur said as she picked up the photos and papers that were strung across the room.

“Thank you.” Hermione said as she righted the chairs.

“About the charges against me?” Fleur asked as she pulled on Hermione’s jeans to bring her close. “Do you think I’ve earned a pass? For good behavior and all.”

“You’ve definitely earned a pass. You are free to go.” Hermione laughed before she gently kissed Fleur. “Good luck with catching our mark.”

“No need. I already caught him this morning at the café.” Hermione’s jaw dropped at Fleur’s admission.

“Then what were you doing in the tube?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

Fleur laughed and gave Hermione one more slow deep kiss before she pulled out her wand to unlock the door.

“Happy Birthday, Hermione.”

Fleur’s laughter echoed down the hallway as she made her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm currently working on a longer piece that is set at St. Mungo's. It is called Higher Love.
> 
> Also, I put a Legend of Korra reference in the last chapter. 10 points to your house if you find it!

**Author's Note:**

> It's all smut from here on out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Blessed be.


End file.
